Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings
Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings is a game for the Nintendo DS. It is an adventure based on Final Fantasy XII. It chronicles a period of time in which Vaan and Penelo, two of the main characters from Final Fantasy XII, are sky pirates. Ivalice Alliance Revenant Wings is just one of the many games in the Ivalice Alliance, others including Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions and Final Fantasy Tactics A2. Story Set one year after the events of Final Fantasy XII, on the Sky Continent of Lemurés, Vaan and Penelo are treasure hunting in unknown ruins. Here, they meet the Aegyl, Llyud. Defying his race's traditions, he is looking for outside help. What the problem is exactly has not yet been stated. Thousands of years ago, a man called Feolthanos was the chief of the Aegyl when they still lived on Ivalice. Feolthanos took a Viera wife and started a family, and their decendants are the Feol Viera. He revolted against the Occuria and took the Aegyl to Lemurés. As punishment for this, the Occuria used Mist to create a barrier around Lemurés and trapped the Aegyl there. It was maintained until about a year ago when a massive about of Mist was released on Ivalice. Feolthanos left the Cache of Glabados and an book as a gift for his family (who didn't have wings), in the hopes that one day they would use them to come to him in Lemurés. The Cache is actually the Beirouge (the ship that you use for most of the game), which was built by Feolthanos to bring them to Lemurés. Characters Unlike Final Fantasy XII, Revenant Wings is going to have a larger cast, consisting of over 12 characters. Not only that, but the game introduces a new race, the Aegyl, a race of people with wings on their backs. So far, the known characters are: Playable Characters *Vaan *Penelo *Llyud *Balthier *Fran *Kytes *Filo *Ashe *Basch *Ba'Gamnan Non-Playable Characters *Cu Sith *Judge of Wings *Larsa *Nono *Tomaj *Velis *Mydia Locations Set on the Sky Continent of Lemurés, Revenant Wings seems to be exploring the floating continent in more detail. Unlike Final Fantasy X-2, it seems the player will explore a whole host of new areas. Gameplay Revenant Wings will feature gameplay similar to its predecessor. However, it has been stated that it will be simpler, obviously to accommodate the DS, but also to attract more people to Final Fantasy. The Stylus Similar to Final Fantasy III, Revenant Wings will be able to be played entirely by using the stylus. Area effect spells work by drawing an attack radius around your enemies. Nothing much else has been revealed about how it will be implemented. Summons Summons are featured heavily in Revenant Wings. There are 50 summons in Revenant Wings, from the Espers of Final Fantasy XII, to returning originals like Shiva and Ifrit. They will incorporate 5 elements; Fire, Ice, Thunder, Earth, and None. Finally, each summon will come in 3 ranks, with higher ranks being more powerful, but being more expensive to summon. Quickenings Quickenings also return. Original characters will be keeping their original Quickenings, whilst new characters will have all new animations. Unlike Final Fantasy XII, Quickenings are not obtained through conventional means, but through special conditions. Packaging Artwork Image:XII-RevenantWings_Jbox.jpg|Japanese See Also *''Final Fantasy XII'' *''Ivalice Alliance'' Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings 12a